Forever Just You and Me
by dragongoddess13
Summary: a song fic about how Kagome feels when Inuyasha leaves. kinda sad. story one in the Garland series. kag/inu/kik


Forever Just You and Me

Inuyasha Song-fic

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

A/N: My BF Naomi wrote this song. It is the first in a series I'm calling the Garland series.

* * *

He went to see her again. Why does it bother me? Why do I care? It's not like I could ever compare to her. She's beautiful, and graceful and she's a better priestess then I'll ever be. Maybe it's not what I think. Ha, yea right, he loves her, he loves her more then anything in the world. I'll never be able to compare to her.

_There's things I've seen_

_Things I refuse to believe_

_You with her instead of me_

_Maybe it's not what I think_

_Then again maybe it is_

_I want to ask you the truth_

_But I just don't know how to_

_And I wish I could tell you..._

_I've been lying here on the side of this hill for about an hour now, just looking up at the stars. I can't count how many times I've sighed. I wish... I wish I could just tell him whaat he means to me, but everytime I try he's either off with her or being a jerk._

_I can see it in Sango and Miroku's eyes, even Shippo. They know how much it hurts me to see them together, to even think about it. I wish it didn't, I wish I didn't _feel this way.

I wish I hadn't fallen for him.

_You Are a dream, dream to me_

_I only wish that we could be_

_we could be together_

_just you and me_

_you and me forever_

_yeah- you and me forever_

why can't he let her go? Why does he love her so much? Maybe she was right, maybe I don't belong here. I wish he could love me like he loves her. I don't want to pressure him into choosing one over the other, nut his constant running off is killing me. I've tried to give him time, but that has just made the pain worse.

_Another dream, another prayer_

_and some more wishing you were here_

_and you were mine_

_I don't want to pressure you_

_don't want to rush you_

_or make you do something you don't want to_

_but even when you're with her_

_I hope you will remember this_

_you are a dream, dream to me_

_I only wish that we could be_

_we could be together_

_just you and me_

_you and me forever_

_yeah- you and me._

I know I may sound rude and stuck up, but it's so hard to see them together. They're so different, how can they love eachother. It makes no sense. She's a priestess first and a person second. He's a demon first and a lover second. How did they do it? And then he promised to become human for her. He's never do anything like that for me. Never. I wish she had never come back. That damn Urasue just had to have her eyes. God this sucks.

What am I saying? I can't believe I'm being so selfish. He loves her and I should be happy for him. Even if every time he comes back from seeing him he's always depressed. But it's his choice, not mine. No matter how much I wish he could see me.

_I know I can't be the first to say this_

_but I never pictured the two of you together_

_I still don't understand it._

_I mean come on, you and her_

_hope you know you could do so much better_

_there's no reason to waste your time with her_

_when you have someone like me_

_who could open your eyes and help you see_

_you are a dream, dream to me_

_I only wish that we could be_

_we could be together_

_just you and me_

_you and me foreve_

_yeah- forever just you and me_

I open my eyes and look into the distance. Up above the trees, she's back again. Her and her soul stealers. She's back to hurt him again. Back to cause more pain. How can a woman who has helped so many lives in the past hurt people so much now. She loves him still, that much I know, but I love him too. I love Inuyasha. Why doesn't he love me.

_There's things I've been seeing_

_things I refuse to believe_

_you with her instead of me_

_maybe it's not what I think_

_then again maybe it is_

_I want to ask you the truth_

_but I just don't know how to._

_And I wish I could tell you..._

Maybe one day I'll find love. A love like there's. one that trencends time. Maybe I'll be happy, too. Maybe one day I'll forget about him. When the shards are found and the jewel returned to it's former glory. Maybe then I'll finally be happy. Finally leave him in the past.

_You are a dream... a dream to me_

_wish we could be...yeah we could be..._

_Together... forever, just you and me._

* * *

A/N: Here it is. Story one of the Garland series. Hope you like it. The song was written by my BF Naomi Garland. There's more to come from different shows. All the songs were written by her. One more Inuyasha, A Yugioh, and four Maximum ride stories. So check'em out once I get them posted. Please review.

-RED ONE DOWN: SIX TO GO


End file.
